heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Garazeb Orrelios/Relationships
The relationships of Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios in the ''Star Wars ''franchise. Family Grandmother Zeb appeared to have a close relationship with his grandmother, as when he mentioned her, he did so fondly when insulting a group of Stormtroopers, saying his grandmother could throw a better attack than them. Allies Ezra Bridger At first, Ezra and Zeb were rivals and could hardly stand one another, Despite their misgivings, Zeb was forced to abandon Ezra when he was captured by Agent Kallus. However, he immediately regretted leaving the teenager behind. Ezra later saved Zeb from Kallus by pushing the agent away with the Force. Though he was grateful for Ezra saving him, Zeb got irritated when he kept bringing it up every five minutes. The two finally bonded when they were forced to steal a TIE fighter. Zeb truly does care for Ezra, treating him like a younger brother, always making sure he is out of harm's way and mostly calls Ezra "kid" in a term of endearment. Kanan Jarrus According to Zeb, he met Kanan shortly after his people were killed by the Galactic Empire. Overtime, both men respect each other as warriors and honored each other's comradeship. However, the two will have a falling out from time to time, shown when Zeb disagreed with Kanan's choice to selling T-7 ion disrupters on the black market. Zeb was also well-aware of Kanan's past as a Jedi but he remained unaware that Zeb was captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. Hera Syndulla Hera is a very motherly figure towards Zeb despite him being older than her. She disapproves of his mistreatment of Chopper and whenever he picks up fights with Ezra. She was aware of his past but Zeb never told her that he was a captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. She knew his sensitivity towards the T-7 ion disrupters the team recovered and knew they were what exterminated his entire race. Sabine Wren Before Ezra joined the crew, Sabine was still considered the "baby" of the family and the youngest member. Due to this, Zeb considered Sabine to be like his sister. He often looked out for her and showed a protective side towards her, as he grabbed Ezra when the boy attempted to flirt with her. Zeb was unwilling to abandon her when she and Ezra were captured by the Inquisitors, Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother. Chopper Like Ezra, Zeb cannot get along with Chopper, due to him constantly messing with him. In turn, Zeb does the same to their droid, who would often be the cause of Zeb and Ezra's falling outs. However, Chopper and Zeb were able to find a way to work together when they and AP-5 had to stop a warhead droid from revealing their position to the Empire. Alexsandr Kallus Zeb and Kallus originally started off as enemies, but bonded over their time on Geonosis. It was due to Zeb's friendship with Kallus that caused him to defect from the Empire and become a spy for the Rebellion. After the Galactic Civil War, they left for Lira San and lived peacefully there.